fictional_versusfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil vs. Batman
Daredevil vs. Batman is a crossover of the Marvel and DC universes. It is a battle between the Dark Knight Batman, AKA Bruce Wayne millionaire playboy and Daredevil, The Man Without Fear AKA Matt Murdock the blind lawyer. Story Bruce Wayne sat on his private plane, reading a martial arts magazine. He smiled as he noticed that "The Dark Knight Batman" was mentioned in the magazine. His plane was headed to New York for a business conference about Wayne Enterprise and Oscorp. Oscorp signed a contract with Wayne Enterprise that they were making a mysterious "super solider serum". "It must be a good magazine if you have been reading it all of this time, Master Bruce," Alfred said, adjusting his tie. "Master Dick and Miss Barbara are assigned to err..look after things while we are gone". Bruce put down his magazine and yawned, he had gotten up at 4' o clock in the morning just to take down Two-Face and some of his thugs as Batman. He needed some time off, he was tired. He had designed a special capsule to conceal his Batsuit in as to not cause troubles with airport security, in case he was needed in New York. A few hours later, the Wayne Enterprise plane landed and he and Alfred got off. They were greeted by a businessman with red hair and a gaunt face who had two men in black suits and sunglasses with him. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I am Norman Osborn, I've been expecting you. Come, I will be much obliged to show you around Oscorp Industries". Bruce shook hands with Norman Osborn and he showed him and Alfred around Oscorp Industries while his bodyguards followed them. "You see, I am designing a special serum which enhances the human body. A super soldier serum," said Norman Osborn. "Have you tested it yet?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Meanwhile, Matt Murdock walks through Manhattan after having a court session against a suspect in a murder case. Suddenly, he hears police sirens and gunshots, someone screaming. A bank robbery is happening! He sneaks into an alley behind a dumpster, where he cannot be seen. He takes off his sunglasses, all he can see is darkness and some lights, he can sense things from not too far away. He quickly changes into his Daredevil costume, leaving his clothes and sunglasses by the dumpster. He then leaps onto a wall, stabbing a metal pole into it. From the wall, he can sense the bank robbery going on from not too far away. Daredevil leaps from the pole and lands on the rooftop of the bank, he then opens a door and sneaks down the staircase, going inside the building. A robber sees Daredevil and begins firing bullets at him with a machine gun, but Daredevil quickly dodges and the bullets hit a wall instead. Sensing where the robber is, he hits him with a staff and disarms him, he then judo throws the robber out of a window. The robber is caught by a rope so he doesn't fall to his death. He stays there so that the cops can get him. Walking through the bank, Daredevil sees hostages. One of the robbers threatens to kill a woman who was a hostage there, but the robber is knocked out by Daredevil's kick. He saves the woman and frees her from her ropes, he then takes her to the rooftop where she will be safe and locks the door. Daredevil then rushes back to where the robbers are, he is being shot at by machine guns. He dodges the bullets and uses his staff to knock out the robbers, even killing one with a katana. He throws many robbers out the window and ties them with ropes so the cops can get them. "Are you okay, miss?" Daredevil asks a woman. "Y-yes," the woman stutters, frightened by Daredevil. "Don't be afraid," Daredevil says. "I'm only here to help". Sometime later, at Oscorp. "Daredevil rescues hostages and defeats robbers," says Bruce, reading the Daily Bugle newspaper. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing about him. They say he is the man without fear," says Norman Osborn. In his head, Bruce thinks that he and Daredevil have a lot in common. All of a sudden, an alarm goes off in the Oscorp building as Bruce and Alfred are sitting in the meeting room with Osborn and his associates. "What the hell is that?" Bruce asks. "Oh no...dammit...it can't be!" Osborn shouts in anger, rushing out the door. "Might I ask whats going on, sir?" Alfred asks an overweight man in a suit with brown hair and sunglasses. This man's nametag said "Otto Octavius". "It zeems zat someone has stolen ze super soldier serum," says Otto Octavius with his German accent. "I gotta go!" Bruce says, rushing out of the door too. It would be a perfect opportunity to prove myself to this city, Bruce thinks. He sneaks into a storage room and locks the door, quickly changing into his Batman costume which was in his briefcase. He checks to see if anyone is looking, then he sneaks out of the door, not as Bruce Wayne - but as Batman! He then catches up with Norman Osborn, who is running into a laboratory. His bodyguards run after him and try to prevent him from going into the lab, telling him how dangerous it is. Batman then jumps onto the ceiling and climbs into a metal hatch, sneaking into the laboratory. He sees two men talking, a very tall and terribly obese bald man in a white suit and a short man with a rather large head and a muscular build. "Hammerhead, can you imagine how much power this would give us? Look at the files - this formula can evolve us into Homo Superior, the powerful mutant species! With this formula, everyone shall know how powerful the mighty Kingpin is!" The terribly obese man says. Just as the Kingpin is about to drink the serum, a vial of green liquid that says "K7-001-X, Secret formula", Batman intervenes. "Not so fast", Batman says, landing into the laboratory and throwing a batarang at the Kingpin. The Kingpin drops the vial and it breaks, glass shattering and the liquid spilling on the floor. "No! It's ruined! You imbecile!" The Kingpin yells in anger. He charges at Batman and tackles him, putting all his weight into a powerful blow. But Batman, the expert fighter, hammerfists the Kingpin and uses a grappling throw on him. The Kingpin is thrown into a wooden table, the table breaks when he hits it and he is knocked to the ground. "Who the hell are you?" Hammerhead asks, pulling out a gun. "Me? I'm Batman!" Batman says, kicking Hammerhead and disarming him. He then grabs him by the collar and throws him into a wall. To Batman's surprise, Daredevil appears, jumping out of the same hatch he came out of! "Who are you?" Daredevil asks Batman. "Call me..Batman". "Batman huh? Well...these thugs are mine to handle. Leave now!" Daredevil says, jealous of Batman. "Hmph...I can take care of whoever I please! Whenever I see criminals I stop them!" says Batman. "Oh yeah? Is that so? Well, this is my city! These thugs are MY enemies! I'm asking you to LEAVE!" Daredevil says. After a minute of Batman looking Daredevil in the eye...Batman says "No". Daredevil rushes at Batman and hits him with a flurry of fast kicks and rapid jabs, pushing him back. Batman grabs Daredevil and judo throws him to the ground but Daredevil gets up and jump kicks Batman in the head, Batman ducks and the kick misses. Then, Daredevil brings out his pair of nun chucks and strikes Batman with them, but Batman brings out a lasso and yanks the nun chucks out of his hands. Batman throws batarangs at Daredevil but Daredevil dodges them and leaps onto a wall, climbing to the ceiling. He then kicks Batman with his right foot while holding onto a pipe in the ceiling, but Batman knew it was coming and he yanked Daredevil from the ceiling and hurled him to the ground. The Kingpin and Hammerhead are on the floor, recovering from the injuries Batman gave them when Daredevil is thrown into them. The Kingpin grabs Daredevil and throws him at Batman in anger, he then struggles to his feet and rushes at Batman. Batman steps aside and Daredevil is thrown into a wall. Jumping behind the Kingpin, the dark knight elbows Kingpin in the back of the head and gets him in a grappling hold, jumping on his back. He tries to do a pressure point on Kingpin but he is thrown through a window and breaks it. Falling out of the window, Batman uses his grappling hook to jump into the building again and this time, he kicks the Kingpin in the head. The Kingpin tries to grab Batman but he trips the Kingpin and kicks him in the face. Dealing the final blow, Batman knocks out the Kingpin by elbowing him in the back of the head with brute force. Batman feels something blunt hit him in the back but it didn't penetrate his kevlar batsuit. It was a bullet fired by Hammerhead. Hammerhead rapid fired at him with his machine gun but to no affect, Batman was quick and dodged it and it could not penetrate his batsuit. Using a batarang, he cuts his machine gun in half and then throws Hammerhead out of the windows, he hits a metal staircase not too far down the building and is knocked out. Daredevl gets back to his feet and wipes blood from his lip. "Now back to our fight" he says. He then takes out a metal canister and presses a button on it, it unsheaths a martial arts staff. Rushing at Batman, he strikes him with the staff but Batman grabs a metal pole and counter attacks it. Some Oscorp security guards knock down the door and shoot at them but Batman covers Daredevil and tackles him out of the window. They fall off the building but Batman uses his grappling hook to catch on to a wall. Daredevil gets out of his hold and falls many stories until uses his own grappling hook to ensnare a wall. Swinging from the hook, Daredevil hits Batman, kicking him off of the building. The dark knight falls many stories and his grappling hook is lost...he then grabs onto a metal bar and catches himself, pulling himself up. Daredevil lands in front of him and they fight on a rusted iron staircase, Batman fighting with his metal pole and Daredevil fighting with his martial arts staff. Daredevil disarms Batman and rapidly beats him with the staff, then kicks him down the staircase. Daredevil tackles him and punches him in the face many times, Batmans lip is busted and he is bleeding from his mouth. He punches Daredevil in the ribs, taking the fight out of him and hurling him off of him. Wiping blood off his face, Batman gets back on his feet and pulls out a knife in his leg that Daredevil stabbed him with. "WHO ARE YOU?!!!" Daredevil says in anger and coughs up blood. It then begins to rain and there is lightning in the sky. "You'll never know..." says Batman. "I am the dark knight, that is all you need to know". The injured, but still fearsome Daredevil grabs Batman by the face and tries to pry his mask off, but he is electrocuted and he falls back down. He struggles back to his feet and tries to stab Batman with a knife but is disarmed. He hits Batman with a flurry of punches in rage but the dark knight blocks them all. Quickly, and with anger, Daredevil throws a shuriken at Batman's head, splitting his mask into. The cracked mask of Batman falls off but he has a replacement mask underneath, a white mask made of bandages. He tackles Batman and tries to unwrap the mask but Batrman hits him in the face and hurls him down the stairs. All the rain washes the blood off of Batman's face. Just when Batman thinks he has won, as soon as he turns his back, a knife is thrown at him. This knife pierces his kevlar and is stabbed into his side. He grunts in agony and falls off of the stairs and onto the rain washed concrete ground of the city. Daredevil kneels down and unwraps the injured Batman's mask and sees a face he knows. "Bruce Wayne?" Daredevil asks. Bruce breaths heavily and pulls the knife out of his side, grunting in pain. A small puddle of blood is forming under his body as the rain washes it away. Covering up the hole in his batsuit with his hand, Bruce gets back on his feet and blood drips onto his boots. "Now that...now that...you've s-seen..my face...I want to see your face..." Daredevil removes his mask and shows his face. He has tousled red hair and an unshaven face with blind eyes. His hair is wet from the rain. "Matt Murdock? The lawyer? I've heard about you...your dad was that famous boxer", says Bruce. "Yes.." Matt says. "And I want you to remember in your most private moments-" Matt is interrupted by a punch and his line is finished by Bruce saying "the one man who beat you". Matt falls unconscious on the concrete floor and Bruce puts Daredevil's mask back on his face. He then cuts off a piece of his cape to make his own mask. Alfred arrives in Bruce's private limousine. "Master Bruce? Are you- ...my god..what happened?" "I had a fight with the man without fear. We had an argument over who would beat the crimianls who wanted to steal the formula and- aghhhhh...." Bruce collapses on the floor and Alfred rips open his batsuit and puts a cloth on his wound to stop the bleeding. "Hang in there, master Bruce...I will tend to your wounds", Alfred says dragging Bruce into the limousine and laying him down in the back seat. Bruce's vision becomes blurry and he loses consciousness. Waking up, Bruce is in a hospital bed and feels a stinging pain in his side. His wound has been stiched and bandaged, the bleeding stopped. He is wearing a hospital gown and has an IV in his arm. He sees Alfred, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon at his bedside. "Feeling better, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks. "Yes...." says Bruce. He remembers defeating Daredevil and remembers saying "I want you to remember the one man who beat you". He smiles to himself. "Just like old times" he says to himself, thinking of his days with the Justice League and when he defeated Superman. "Err..exuse me Master Bruce?" asks Alfred. The End. Category:Versus Category:Superhero battles Category:Superhero Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93 Category:Pages added by Elcidman